The present invention relates to a kitchen smoke exhauster, and more particularly to the external body of a smoke exhauster.
As shown in FIGS. 1 & 2, the external body 10 of a smoke exhauster of the prior art comprises top plate 11, left plate 12, right plate 13 and rear plate 14. Both left and right plate 12, 13 are respectively provided with the projected strips 121, 131 disposed on the rims thereof. In the process of combining various plates to form the external body 10, both the left and right plates 12, 13 are united with the top plate 11 by fitting the projected strips 121, 131 over the left and the right edges of the top plate 11. The top plate 11, the left plate 12 and the right plate 13 are further fastened securely by means of spot welding.
The external body 10 of the prior art smoke exhauster described above possesses the disadvantage that the projecting flanges 121 and 131 fitting over the edges of the top plate 11 have sharp edges 123, which often become potential safety hazards, especially to a person who is cleaning and washing the external body 10. The projecting flanges 121 and 131 of the left and right plates 12 and 13 are often left with sharp edges, in view of the fact that they are made of thin sheet stainless steel by means of punching and pressing. In addition, the spot weld points 122 and 132 leave many visible marks on the external body 10, as shown in FIGS. 1 &2. Such weld points 122 and 132 seriously undermine the aesthetic effect of the external body 10.